


Block Party

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	Block Party

Block Party  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Glad you made it!” Jim grinned, handing his new neighbour a beer. 

Frank took the offered drink gratefully. He’d been hearing about the legendary block parties on this street since he moved in three months ago but this was his first experience of one. His wife Claire and two daughters, Amy who was eight and Emily who was eleven, were tagging along close behind. 

“You know Claire and the girls?” Frank smiled, indicating his family with a wave of his hand after taking a sip from the beer bottle. All three waved and grinned.

“Of course!” beamed Jim. “The pleasure is all mine! And this is my pride and joy, Sophie!” He looked over his shoulder and beckoned to a young girl who was happily chatting with another group of guests. They watched her excuse herself and run over. Given the theme of the party, they were not surprised to see that the plump little blonde was wearing a raffia grass-skirt and garland of silk flowers with a few more in her hair but was did surprise them, when she drew nearer, was the realisation that she wore nothing underneath – the puffy pink nipples crowning her little puppy-fat tits proudly on display and the raffia of the skirt leaving very little else to the imagination. If she were to twirl, or even be hit by a particularly strong gust of wind, her whole business would be on display to all and sundry!

“Hi!” She grinned at the new family as her dad put his arm around her bare shoulders. She had seen the girls passing by from time to time but had never had a chance to speak to them. “Hope you have a great time tonight and enjoy me!” She beamed.

“Sophie’s been practising her dance all week, haven’t you Porkchop?” Jim grinned down at her before planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Sure have!” she beamed with pride once more.

“Oh so you’re tonight’s entertainment?” Frank smiled, taking another swig of his beer and trying to pretend he did not find her exposed body quite as interesting as he did.

“Yup! And meat of course!” Sophie giggled, putting her hands on her hips. “Dinner and a show, all in one cute chubby blonde package!” She gave a little twirl from side to side, showing off her young body. 

“Umm… wow!” Frank wasn’t quite sure how to respond. 

“Wait!” Frank’s wife Claire stepped forward. “We’re eating you tonight? You’re being cooked?”

“That’s right!” Sophie grinned. “Right after my dance!” The look of surprise on their faces caused her own face to fall a little. “If you want to, that is? You do like girl-meat, right?”

“Of course we do!” Claire replied after the briefest hesitation, prompting little Sophie to give a huge sigh of relief. “It was just a surprise, that’s all! We didn’t know to expect special food tonight!” Sophie seemed to take this as a huge compliment. 

“Is that, like, normal for parties on this street?” Emily asked, a little hesitantly. “That girls get cooked?”

“Pretty much!” Sophie shrugged. “Why? Your daddy thinking of throwing a house-warming?” This suggestion made Emily blush and even she herself could not say if she was more upset or aroused at the idea of becoming a meal for her new neighbours. She muttered a non-committal response. “I’m sure you’d be tasty!” Sophie encouraged, “And your sister too if you have lots of guests! Or they could save you for Christmas?” She turned her smile on Amy, apparently oblivious to the fact that a girl might be anything other than delighted by the prospect of becoming meat. 

“Well, looks like everyone’s here!” Jim smiled again. “Time to get the coals lit so once you’re finished with your dance we can get you on to cook!” He kissed his young daughter again and ruffled her hair. “Why don’t you go set your music up?”

“Sure!” She grinned, looking over her shoulder as she skipped off towards the house. “Great to finally meet you and hope you enjoy the party!”

Frank’s eyes followed the cute little girl’s round ass as she happily skipped off to the house to retrieve her speakers and music player with the backing for her dance loaded onto. There was no doubt that they were in for a treat!

“So how are you cooking her?” he asked Jim, conversationally, and could not help noticing the way both his daughters leaned in to hear the answer. 

“I’ll show you if you like!” he grinned. “I have to light the coals anyway.” Frank followed and was not at all surprised when the two girls tailed along behind them, although his wife had stayed to make conversation and try to get to know some of the other women from the neighbourhood. Emily looked a little nervous and unsure about the whole situation but Amy was as excited as if she’d been offered a trip to Disneyland!

At the bottom of the garden was not only a large, square firepit but also all the apparatus required for the cooking. There was a stump of wood that would serve as a chopping block with a large axe leaned up against it and a spike sticking out of the ground close by, presumably to display the pretty severed head on once it was off. There was also a metal frame like a garden swing with the swing itself removed and replaced with chains with vicious-looking meat-hooks on the end – presumably this was where there gutting and cleaning would take place. Finally there was a large X-shaped wooden structure. 

“Traditional method from the Pacific Islands.” Jim explained as the girls rushed forward to take a look. The meat is tied to it and it is turned like a normal spit.” He smiled. “Sophie picked it out herself!” 

“Girls know what they want, huh?” Frank laughed, finding his new neighbour very likeable and feeling as if a friendship had a real chance of blooming. “What’s that?” He pointed with his beer bottle to what looked like some sort of high-backed, curved bench made from black fibreglass. “Not seen anything like that before!”

“Oh!” Jim chuckled. “That’s meant for later, as entertainment while the meat’s cooking, but you’re welcome to take a look!” The girls rushed back to their Daddy, standing either side of him as their new neighbour pulled the object towards them on small casters and turned it around. Now it became more identifiable. It was the front half of a cartoonish cannibal stew pot with brightly-painted flames at the bottom. “Folks can sit in it and pretend they’re cooking! Wanna try it out, girls?” He grinned at Emily and Amy. 

“Sure!” Amy bounced forward but Emily looked a little more reluctant. “Oh don’t worry honey.” Frank smiled, patting his eleven year old daughter on the bottom, “It’s just pretend!” 

Beside the pot, Amy was already wriggling out of her dress, exposing her puffy little nipples and leaving her dressed only in her unicorn panties and white sandals.

“What are you doing?” Emily asked, incredulous.

“Well girls don’t cook in their clothes, silly!” her little sister giggled. 

“She’s got a point!” Frank laughed as Amy ran around to the back of the pot and took her position, looking as if she might as well have been naked. “Better take yours off, honey!”

“But Dad!” Emily protested, blushing furiously. 

“Oh relax!” He reassured her. “It’s not like many people are watching and you can always cover yourself with your hands if you don’t want your little titties in the picture!” Amy was apparently suffering no such embarassment, happy to display her chest to anyone who cared to look but, in the first stages of adolescence, was more self-concious about her developing body. 

“Come on!” Amy urged. “You want it to look realistic don’t you?”

“I guess.” Emily conceded, awkwardly shuffling her dress off her shoulders. “But no peaking!” she spoke sternly to her dad and Jim. With her back turned to them, she let her dress fall onto the grass then crossed her arms over her chest before taking her place next to her sister and managing a slightly awkward smile. Frank snapped a few pictures on his phone of his daughters looking like naked meat-girls being boiled. 

“Okay, got it!” Frank laughed. “Pop your clothes back on!”

“Wait a minute!” Amy ran around to the front of the pot, fighting with the buckle on one of her shoes as she did so. “I have another I want to do!” Before anyone else knew what was happening, her panties were off and the cute little eight year old stood as naked as any real meat girl. Then she faced the pot, put one foot up on the side and held out her hand to her sister. “Act like you’re helping me climb in!” she explained. Emily did as she asked, trying to cover both perky little breast-buds with one arm, flashing them briefly to her dad and new neighbour as she did so.

“That’s actually really cute!” Frank laughed as he took the shot, unable to resist a sneaky close-up of his younger daughter’s bare butt. 

“You really seem to have a knack for this!” chuckled Jim. “Maybe you could direct the others later?” 

“Sounds like fun!” Amy grinned, making no hurry of putting her clothes back on. Emily, on the other hand, emerged still covering her chest and turned her back on the men before putting her dress back on with a great deal of relief!

“Oh, that’s where you got to!” Zoe, Jim’s wife chuckled as she walked towards them through the huddles of other guests. “Sophie’s all set up and ready for her dance! Don’t forget the camera!” 

“Oh don’t worry!” Jim assured her, taking the small video-camera out of its pouch on his belt. 

“Is it okay if I…?” Frank waved his phone as if to ask if recording or photography in general was allowed. 

“Be my guest!” his host grinned. “Sophie loves an audience!”

As Frank and his daughters rejoined his wife and took their place around the torch-lit circle of wood-chip that had been laid out on the lawn, Frank was relieved to see quite a few other children and teenagers. When he had learned the nature of the entertainment he was worried that the party was not intended for families after all but his fears were put to rest. Clearly this was a community totally at ease with the idea of girls and young women as food!

Just what was the age-limit these days? He was pretty sure it had been raised by public demand not long ago. The lower limit remained a four, he was quite certain of that, although there were rumours of younger girls being eaten in private or purchased for extremely premium prices. Personally, he did not like the thought of eating a girl too young to give meaningful consent. It could be argued that a girl of four or even six might not have the best grasp of long-term consequences but at least they would go to the oven or chopping block happily if that’s what they felt they wanted at the time. If he remembered correctly, the upper limit was now thirty with the caveat that the women in question must not be married or a mother. For Frank, however, the appeal of a girl’s meat tailed off pretty sharply after her early twenties and by far his favourite was the meat of girls between eight and thirteen. Ten year old Sophie, therefore, was going to be a real treat!

Although there were still several hours of Summer daylight left, the lit Tiki torches around the edge of the circle created a cosy atmosphere as the star of the show stepped out into the middle of the circle, still clad as she had been before in nothing but grass-skirt and flowers. She turned a full circle grinning and welcoming her audience, most of whom were pointing phones or cameras of one sort of another in her direction. A quick nod in her mum’s direction and the music started.

From the circumstances, Frank had expected Sophie’s hula dance to be quite overtly erotic but, while it undoubtedly showed talent and was sensual in its own way, it was surprisingly age-appropriate, not unlike something that might feature in an end-of-term concert at a school or dance club. What gave the dance its erotic edge, however, was the state of near-total undress of the young dancer and the knowledge of what would happen to her within minutes of the dance’s end! 

In front of the watching eyes and silently-recording cameras, Sophie twirled, swayed, gyrated and stomped as she had done in every rehearsal for the past six weeks since the party had been arranged. This was, she felt, the moment her whole life had been building up to, well the first half of that moment anyway, and she was determined to make the most of it. 

As the tune and the dance reached its climax, she pulled the piece of ribbon which held her grass-skirt together, untying the bow and allowing the garment to fall to the ground leaving the chubby ten year old completely naked except for the flowers in her hair and around her neck. This provoked a fervent round of applause and even some whistles as she continued to twirl and sway in time to the music right up to the final note which saw her fall to her knee, her arms out by her side and her head forward in either a gesture of supplication, offering herself to the assembled guests, or in anticipation of applause. 

The applause the came was certainly enthusiastic and loud, going on for more than a minute as Sophie stood, red-faced and flushed from her efforts but beaming from ear to ear, absorbing the praise of her audience, her meaty young body on full display serving as a sort of menu for what was undoubtedly to be a delicious meal that was shortly to come!

As the applause finally died down, Jim stepped into the circle and put his arms proudly around his daughter’s shoulders. 

“Wasn’t she great, folks?” he grinned at his guests while Sophie beamed happily. “Now it’s time for part two of Sophie’s big show! Ready, Porkchop?” The naked little girl nodded up at him, her eyes sparkling, as he began to lead her towards the roasting pit and all the associated apparatus. 

Holding his wife’s hand, Frank glanced around for his daughters and was happy to see them walking with and chatting to groups of neighbourhood children around their own ages. He had hoped that coming to the party might help them all get to know their neighbours and for his children to make new friends and it certainly looked as if that was happening. 

When they reached the prep and cooking area, the guests formed themselves into a sort of informal semi-circle to watch as the rest of Sophie’s meagre coverings were removed, leaving her completely bare aside from the flowers in her hair. After laughingly advising the guests to stand back, Jim sprayed his little girl with the garden hose on a fairly light spray setting, allowing her to rinse off the sweat from her dance and she happily frolicked like a little pixie in the shower of water. After patting her down with a towel handed to him by his wife, he took a small spray-bottle of oil and sprayed it at various strategic points over her meaty young body before kneeling down to rub it in, Sophie obligingly turning on request to give him access to everywhere he needed. 

Now came the big moment. After giving his daughter a final kiss, Jim picked up the axe and beckoned for Sophie to rest her head on the block. 

This she did willingly with not a moment’s fear or hesitation betrayed on her face. For a moment, Frank’s wife Claire wondered if this was really something that her daughters would want to be seeing or whether she should at least be close enough to comfort them if they got upset but she was relieved to see both of them at the front of the audience, looking on in rapt anticipation.

With minimal ceremony, Jim raised the axe over his kneeling daughter, her long blonde hair in its braid neatly draped across the block so as to avoid the blade, then brought it down, severing her pretty head from her body in one clean chop.

The guests cheered once more as the head rolled onto the grass and the chubby young body reared up a little before falling to the side. First, Jim picked up the head so as to avoid it getting messy and rammed it onto the spike. Those watching were fascinated to see that Sophie’s sparkling green eyes still darted about in surprise for a good few seconds but soon they fell still as the light in them seemed to go out. 

Next he grabbed the carcass’ wrist and used the axe again, held closer to the head this time in a single fist, to chop off first Sophie’s right hand, then her left. Working quickly, he then turned her body around, placing both feet side-by-side on the block before raising the axe high again as he had done when beheading her and cutting her feet off at the ankle. 

Most of the guests watched silently but a few shouted encouragement as he lifted the carcass and hung it from the chains in the frame, the sharp hooks pushed though the meat of her lower legs. Using a large hunting knife now, he opened her up and gutted her as a hunter would a deer. Soon, Sophie was almost unrecognisable as the happy, energetic little girl she had been and was just another butchered animal carcass ready for cooking. Using the garden hose again but this time on a more powerful setting, Jim cleaned out her insides.

With the help of his wife, the host then took the meat down from the hooks and tied it, splay-limbed, to the frame which was then lowered over the glowing pit to begin the cooking process.

“Well folks, dinner’s on its way!” he announced to the grateful laughs and hoots of his guests. Feel free to play along and get some pictures in the pot,” he indicated the prop the girls had been having fun with not too long before, “or her head if you want! You know, young Amy over there has quite an eye for poses so ask her if you need any help!” Amy blushed a little as he pointed at her but smiled proudly. “Otherwise, grab another drink and have fun until the meat is ready!”

As they waited for the meat that had been Sophie to be ready, Frank and his family all found their new neighbours very warm, welcoming and easy to get on with. Despite fears that they would be bored and become clingy, both girls seemed already to have been accepted into the friendship circles of the other children their respective ages. 

Claire was pleased to note that Emily seemed to be hanging out with a group of girls that mostly seemed to be two or three years older than her. She knew that her preteen daughter would like that, given how annoyed she seemed to get lately when lumped in with “the children” in conversation or “having to do baby things” that her sister wanted. Amy also seemed very happy having befriended a brother and sister a little younger than her as well as another girl around her own age. 

“Having fun, girls?” She wandered over, as if on her way to get another drink, wanting to check on them but not wanting to seem like an embarrassing parent or cramp their style. 

“Oh yeah!” Amy beamed at her. 

“Sure am!” Emily grinned. “This is Chloe.” she indicated a red-haired girl of around thirteen. “She lives just down the road from us! And this is Sal and Mandy.” Claire smiled at the young teens before Amy introduced her own friends too. 

“We were just going to go try out the stew pot!” Chloe laughed. “Do you mind getting some photos for us? My mum looks busy, as usual!” She rolled her eyes and inclined her head towards a group of women deeply absorbed in some very important gossip. 

“Of course!” Claire smiled, happy to help. She followed the group of mostly-teens over towards the fibreglass cooking pot, leaving the younger children chatting for the time being. Emily’s friends seemed to be the first, other than her own daughters, to pose with the cartoonish prop and she supposed that, once more people showed interest, Amy would like to take up the offered post of creative director. 

“Group shot first?” Mandy suggested, “Then individual?” 

“Sure!” Chloe agreed and the others, including Emily, nodded and followed the oldest girl behind the semicircular prop. “Tops off!” ordered Mandy, laughingly.

“Oh I don’t know if Emily will want to...” Claire began, remembering her daughter’s earlier reluctance but the eleven year old shot her a warning look and began wriggling out of her dress while the other older girls pulled their tops over their heads. Clearly fitting in with the group was more important than modesty and Claire knew there was no point in any further comment. Sal and Mandy wore bras under their tops although Chloe did not but very soon these were off too and all four girls stood topless and grinning as they pretended to be part of a cannibal’s stew. 

It made Claire proud to see that, although Emily’s breasts were by far the smallest, little more than pointy little nubs really, she stood with her shoulders back, displaying them just as proudly as any of the slightly older girls who had a little more to show. It was, however, only fifteen year old Mandy who had anything approaching “proper boobs”, the rest were in various stages of development with Chloe only a little further on from Emily. Still, they were proud of their developing young bodies and confident in showing them off and this could be, Claire thought happily, only a good thing for her daughter. 

“Wait! Before we do the personal ones!” Chloe exclaimed, giggling and ran around to the front of the pot, her little titties jiggling as she did so. Once there, she pulled down her jeans and panties in one motion and stood facing the pot, her hands on the edge and her cute round behind sticking out. The other girls “in” the pot laughed at her shamelessness as Claire took some more pictures on the various phones that had been thrust into her hands. 

To her surprise, the pretty young redhead the turned round and rested her elbows on the rim of the pot, displaying her beautiful, hairless, naked body to the camera. 

“The rest of me joining me or are you chicken?” she laughed. Somewhat hesitantly, Mandy came around to the front and removed the rest of her clothing but explained she would only face the pot. Sal did the same and, as she undressed, Claire was relieved to spot a neat patch of dark pubic hair. She was fairly sure that Emily did not shave the little peach-fuzz she had and was worried that, if all the older girls were hairless, it would make her feel self-conscious.

“Coming Emily?” the confident redhead asked. Claire watched in close to astonishment as her previously shy daughter walked around and removed her panties. At first, she just faced the pot like the other two but then Chloe had an idea.

“Hey! You’re the smallest!” she grinned at Emily but in a friendly, rather than mean way. “Why don’t we pretend we’re putting you in?” After a moment or two hesitation, Emily agreed and Sal took hold of her feet while Mandy grabbed her arms and Chloe lifted with her hands on her bottom. Now it was only Chloe once more who had her back to the camera while the other three were sideways on with very little left to the imagination. 

By now, quite a few other people, mostly girls and younger women but some of the boys too, had gathered wanting a turn in the stew.

“Great shot!” Claire laughed. “Come on now, get your individual pictures done and let someone else have a turn!” Obligingly, they set your Emily down on her feet where, noticing how many people were watching, she quickly covered herself before grabbing her panties and slinking back behind the pot where, after her photo, happily smiling at the camera with her arms by her side this time and her budding breasts proudly on display, she ducked down and put on her dress. 

The other girls took their turns and seemed in far less hurry to dress again afterwards. They stood giggling off to the side, unhurriedly putting their clothes back on as others lined up to use the prop. Several had taken off their tops and more than one, including Amy and all three of her companions, even the boy, were as naked as Sophie had been when she knelt before the block. 

Around half an hour later, when everyone who wanted to had taken their turn posing either in the pot, with the severed head or both, Jim tapped a metal spoon against a glass beer bottle to get everyone’s attention. He was stood next to a trestle table in front of the fire pit on which was laid out stacks of plates and napkins as well as bowls of salad and potato chips along with various dips and sauces. There was also a huge platter of bread rolls, ready for the meat.

The frame on which Sophie’s deliciously-roasted carcass was mounted had been lifted off the fire and was now stood upright behind the table with the golden-brown meat ready to be carved and served to the hungry guests.

“Ladies and Gentleman,” Jim announced with a broad, showman’s grin, “Dinner is served!” Quickly all the guests formed themselves into a line to grab a plate and fill it with the delicious food on offer. 

“So have you decided if you’re going for Seconds?” Chloe asked Emily as they joined the queue.

“Wow I hadn’t really thought about it?” Emily was puzzled. “I guess I’ll see how I feel when I’ve had one plateful and how much is left once everyone has had some?”

“No, not second helpings of Sophie!” Chloe laughed. “Seconds! You know, the tradition? Mum and Dad have both promised to vote for me this time!” She looked in surprise at Emily’s blank face. “Wow, you really are new to the neighbourhood, aren’t you? You don’t know how these parties work?” Emily shook her head.

“Well obviously one girl isn’t enough to make sure all these people go home full,” Chloe explained patiently, “so the tradition is that the host provides the first girl then a bunch of others volunteer to be next and the other guests vote for which one they want to eat, then that girl gets cooked too! I’ve volunteered so many times but I never get picked! Oh don’t worry!” she assured Emily, seeing the look of shock on the younger girl’s face, “Nobody has to volunteer, there’s always plenty of girls who put themselves forward. You can just watch this time and see if it’s something for you?” 

By the time they reached the table and she reached for her plate, Emily’s head was swimming!

It was not the first time any of the family had eaten girl-meat by any means but the freshly slaughtered meat that had been Sophie, cooked over the smokey, wood-chip fire was truly exquisite! Once everyone had enjoyed at least one helping and several people, Emily included, had gone back for more, Jim tapped his beer bottle again.

“Hello again everyone!” he called once the chatting and general hubbub subsided. “I hope you’re all enjoying your meal so far! You’re in for an extra-special treat tonight as my wife has created a lovely big tub of her famous spicy pork and tomato stew but of course it is missing a vital ingredient!” There was a general ripple of chuckling through the crowd. “So if there’s any young ladies who would like to help us solve that problem, come forward and we’ll start the voting!” 

Seeing her daughters among the girls and young women who were making their way over to the designated area in front of the fibreglass pot, Claire ran forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Girls?” She looked at them seriously as they turned, expressions of mild annoyance on their faces, “You know what this is, right? They’re going to choose another girl to cook. Helen was just explaining it to me. If people vote for you, you go in the stew!”

“Yeah we know!” Amy rolled her eyes. “But it’s a great way for our family to get to know the neighbours!”

“Yeah!” Emily agreed, glancing over to see her friends already stripped and looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to join them. “you don’t want to make us look stupid in front of our new friends, do you?” 

With a feeling of relief mixed with apprehension, Claire smiled and assured her daughter that was indeed not the case. Before they could be interrupted and further, the sisters made their way to the designated area and began to strip, neither showing any hint of shyness or modesty now. 

In addition to the sisters, there were nine volunteers, making a total of eleven. At eight years old, red-haired Amy seemed to be the youngest and the eldest was a large-breasted young woman in her early twenties. There was a pretty black girl of ten, a blonde of around the same age, then eleven year old Emily with her shoulder-length chestnut curls and small budding titties and the rest were teenagers of various ages and stages of development. These included Chloe of course who stood proudly, her red hair in a ponytail and her chest thrust forward to show off her small breasts, and Mandy but not Sal as she had already agreed to roast for her dad’s birthday in two months times and didn’t want to let him down. 

After explaining the rules, mostly for the benefit of Frank and Claire as everyone else there had participated multiple times before, Jim handed out numbered cards to the volunteers for them to hold out. He then placed a small wooden ballot-box on the table and a pad with a handful of marker pens in case one should run out. The rest of the guests would be allowed to view the potential meat, without touching, then place one vote per person in the box. Whoever received the most votes would be providing the pork element for the pork and tomato stew!

“Will this be a problem?” Emily whispered to her more experienced friend, glancing down to indicate her small patch of dark pubic hair. “If I’m picked, I mean?”

“Don’t worry.” Chloe assured her in a quiet voice. “They will rub you all over with hair-removal cream first then hose you down. Even if you’re shaved like me, there’s still light hair places you wouldn’t even think of and nobody wants that in their food!” The new friends giggled together and Emily felt a strong sense of camaraderie with the other volunteers waiting to see who would get picked for Seconds.

Considering how shy she had been only a few short hours earlier, Emily found the feeling of standing naked while virtual strangers appraised her body and decided if they wanted to eat her strangely thrilling. As the guests wandered among the potential meat-girls and made their choices, Emily noticed Jim raking the woodchips and charcoal over which Sophie had been cooked into a heap to create a smaller, more focussed and intense fire. He then laid two metal planks across the top of the pit and disappeared into the garage, emerging a short while later pushing a large cast iron cauldron on a wheeled frame, covered over with a matching lit that was easily one meter across. He stopped it just short of the rails and flicked something with his foot, presumably a brake to stop it rolling of its own accord. It gave Emily a tremor of both fear and excitement to think that she could be boiling to death in it very soon!

It did not seem to take long before the voting was concluded, the newcomers to the neighbourhood deciding not to vote for their own daughters, however delicious they might look. Jim called for everyone’s attention once more and, with the help of two other men from among the guests, lifted the lid off the large, very real pot. It was filled with a thick, reddish-orange liquid which steamed and occasionally released a lazy bubble. Clearly it had been over some sort of heat in the garage and would already be quite hot when the final ingredient was added. This made sense as it meant the guests would not have to wait too long for the second part of their meal. 

“Okay!” Jim grinned once he had counted up the votes. “It seems we have a tie! Both with nine votes each we have number six,” Chloe let out and excited squeal and punched the air, delighted to know she was finally getting her dream, “and number two!” Emily let out a gasp. Two was the number on the card her little sister Amy was holding! “As it’s a tie, we can put it to a second vote or...”

“No!” little Amy almost screamed, after a quick confirmatory glance at Chloe to ensure that the were thinking the same thing. “The pot’s big enough, we’ll both go in!” 

“Are you sure, honey?” Frank leaned in to talk to his young daughter. “Jim said he wouldn’t hold either of you to it if you got chosen, seeing as how you’re first-timers and new to the neighbourhood. Plus they only need one girl really and I’m sure Chloe has more than enough meat to do the job!” He smiled a little awkwardly at the teen, embarrassed and hoping that she would not be offended by his bluntness. Her broad grin in response told him he had nothing to worry about!

“Daddy!” Amy sighed, both amused and irritated by her father’s foolishness, “These people said they wanted to eat me so that’s what’s going to happen! It would be so rude to back out now and that wouldn’t be a very good first impression to make on our new neighbours now, would it?” The naked little girl put her hands on her hips and gave him the sort of expectant glare only girls under ten can produce. 

“Okay! Okay!” he laughed, putting up his hands in surrender. “I’m sure you’ll be delicious!” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she beamed happily at him.

“Thanks, Daddy! Love you!”

“Well it seems a decision has been made!” Jim announced cheerfully. “It seems the consensus is that redheads are the best compliment to the spicy tomato in the stew!” There was more laughter. “Okay, well it seems both the girls are fairly hairless already but to be on the safe side, best get them creamed and rinsed.” Jim’s wife and another woman came forward and began rubbing the hair-removal cream over the two chosen girls while the remaining volunteers started to put their clothes back on, some looking disappointed and others looking relieved. 

“Sorry you didn’t get picked.” Claire put her arm around Emily as she came over to stand with them to watch her little sister’s preparation. “Hope you’re not too disappointed?”

“Nah it’s okay,” the pretty eleven year old replied, leaning up against her dad and pulling his arm over her shoulder so that she could hug it. “I just wanted to join in really.”

“You know,” Frank said as he watched his younger daughter being coated in hair-removal cream by a woman he had never met. “we’ve not had a proper house-warming yet. What do you say, in a week or two we throw a barbecue for our neighbours? How does that sound?”

“Sounds nice.” Emily smiled then her father’s meaning his her. “Wait, you mean barbecue me? Serve my meat at the house-warming?”

“Yes!” Frank patted her toned belly. “If you’re up for it, that is? I’m sure you’d make a delicious spit-roast!”

“I’ll think about it.” Emily replied carefully, although in her heart she already knew what choice she would make.

“How long do we have to keep this on?” Amy asked her fellow red-haired meat-girl once the pale blue cream had been applied from the tips of her toes to the top of her neck. “It tingles and I feel kinda silly!”

“Only a few minutes.” Chloe assured her as some of the more mature guests now decided they wanted their turn in the fake cooking pot while they waited to watch the real one filled. “I hear it burns a bit after the first minute. You ever used that deep heat cream for sore muscles?” Amy nodded, remembering the time her gym teacher had recommended it after a full weekend of competition and the way it had felt like it was burning but also provided such great relief. “Well it’s a bit like that from what I’ve heard.” Chloe explained. “Feels like yours skin is on fire but doesn’t actually do any harm,”

“Oh.” Amy reflected for a moment. “Well I guess it’s good practice for cooking?” Chloe giggled at the younger girl’s joke. As desperately as she had wanted to be picked, now that she was in the situation for real the pretty young teen found she was quite grateful to not be in it alone. The burning sensation was just beginning to kick in when Jim and Frank walked towards the pair and spoke in quiet voices to Amy. 

“Your dad and I have been talking,” Jim explained in a friendly voice, “and he’s okay with you going ahead and being cooked if that’s really what you want, but he doesn’t want you in too much pain.”

“Okay?” Amy frowned a little, unsure of what point was being made. 

“So you can go in the pot with Chloe for a bit, okay? But when it starts getting too hot he wants me to take you out and take your head off like I did with Sophie.”

“It’s normal to take a stew girl out once she dies or at least passes out anyway.” Frank explained, cutting in. “He’ll be doing the same with Chloe at some point but I’d just like him to do it to you a little earlier, before the stew really starts burning.” Amy looked into her father’s eyes for a few moments, trying to read his expression.

It was not really what she wanted – she was looking forward to being a proper stew-girl like Chloe but if she made a scene and insisted, then her dad might withdraw his permission for her to be cooked at all then not only would she miss out but her new friends wouldn’t get to eat her like they clearly wanted to and might even think she had been too much of a chicken to go through with it. Plus, she had to admit that watching Sophie kneel so willingly to have her head cut off was quite a thrill and the idea of doing that herself seemed quite fun, especially as she would get to find out first-hand just how long a girl lives once she no longer has a body! She had heard estimates of anything from a few seconds to up to three minutes and at least this was she would find out for sure, even if it was literally the last thing she ever did!

“Okay, Daddy.” she conceded. “That does actually sound quite fun! If Chloe doesn’t mind, that is?” She looked up at the older girl who grinned back at her.

“Nope! Not at all!” She confirmed. “Maybe if nobody’s looking I’ll be able to nibble a little of your meat before I check out? Since it will be floating all around me that is?” Amy thought it highly unlikely that there would be any point at which nobody would be looking at Chloe while she cooked but the image of the teen sneaking a furtive mouthful of the stew she was sat in made her giggle and she found she rather liked the idea of her pot-mate being the first to taste her meat. 

“Well I’m glad that’s settled!” smiled Jim. “Come on your two,” he instructed with a chuckle, “let’s get you hosed off!” Realising that the next part of the show was about to happen, most of the guests paused their conversations for the moment and began to gather round around, wanting to watch the lovely, meaty young bodies emerge from under the pale blue lather, all smooth and ready for the pot. 

Both girls giggled and danced in the water as Jim hosed them down, exposing their fresh pink skin once more. Then there were no further delays – it was into the pot with them! Chloe was the first to be put in, this time with Frank assisting Jim as he had provided half the meat and it was his first neighbourhood party. The teens parents, standing at the front of the audience with cameras out and big grins on their faces called out words of encouragement as their daughter was lifted by the legs and under the arms, heaved over the pot and gently lowered into the warm tomato soup. 

As her wet pussy touched the soup, the spicy warmth making her labia tingle, Chloe let out a soft moan then, as the men released her to fall the rest of the way in, she found her footing and knelt down so that only her head and shoulders were visible above the thick orange liquid. The guests clapped and laughed as she grinned at them and waved with one sticky orange hand. 

Next it was Amy’s turn to go in. Only one man was needed to lift her and her dad took the job. 

“Are you really sure about this?” he asked one last time as he held her over the pot under her arms, her knees bent to get her feet over the side of the cast-iron cauldron and her cute bottom practically in his face. The glare she gave as she turned her head to look down at him told Frank everything he needed to know and the pretty eight year old stretched out her shapely legs as he lowered her into the soup.

Once both girls were in, Jim put on some heavy-duty gloves to protect his hands from the metal which was still quite hot and pushed the pot on its casters onto the metal “rails” her had set out until it rested over the built-up fire, ready to heat up and cook its delicious and willing young occupants. 

“Hey!” Chloe whispered to her young pot-mate. “Do you ever, you know, touch yourself?” Amy nodded. “Well nobody can see what we’re doing under the surface. You can do that all you like while you cook!”

“I’ve got a better idea!” the little girl grinned cheekily. “How about I touch yours and you touch mine?” 

“Deal!” Chloe agreed, her eyes sparking. As she reached forward and worked her way up the little girl’s leg, she felt one set of small fingers playing with her left breast and another find her pussy with the most minimal of effort and slip up inside, lubricated both by her own arousal and the thick, spicy tomato soup which was becoming warmer by the moment as the fire beneath them did its work.

“Hey Daddy!” Frank turned and saw his elder daughter walking towards him and waving with one arm while the other was linked with a man around his own age. “This is Sal’s dad,” she explained as they came close, “and he’s happy to lend you his spit for the housewarming!”

“I see!” Frank chuckled, amused at how quickly the pretty eleven year old brunette seemed to have made up her mind about being meat. “Frank Wilde.” He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you!”

“Sam Henderson.” the other man introduced himself. “I understand you’re planning on spit-roasting this little cutie soon?”

“Apparently!” Frank laughed. “Last I heard, she hadn’t made up her mind yet!”

“Well I have now!” Emily told him quite firmly. “But none of this nonsense about cutting my head off first or anything like that. If you’re going to cook me then I want to be alive. At the beginning anyway!” she added with a little giggle.

“Something for us all to look forward to then!” Sam laughed. “And you’re welcome to borrow my spit but I do have a favour to ask in return.”

“Sure!” Frank grinned, “What can I do for you?”

“Well I’m sure Emily has told you my Sal is cooking for my birthday soon?” Frank nodded. “Well it’s going to be a fairly quiet affair. Family and a few close friends only. Now we’ll certainly do justice to Sal’s meat but we won’t be needing any more.”

“So what’s the issue?” Frank asked, genuinely puzzled. 

“Well see, I have another daughter, Jaimie, four years old and cute as a button!” Sam beamed proudly at the thought of her. “She’s at home with a sitter now, of course, but ever since she heard about the birthday present Sal was giving me, she’s been nagging her mum and me about being eaten! Anyway, my wife Anna and I are booked on a four week cruise leaving the day after my birthday party and it’s adults only so we’ve got to work out what to do with Jaimie.” Frank did not say a word. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going but he wanted to hear the words before he commented, just in case he had got the wrong end of the stick and ended up offending or upsetting his new friend.

“So here’s the thing.” Sam took a deep breath and looked as nervous as if he were about to ask his new friend to lend him money to buy a new car. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of girls at the party willing to ride the spit after Emily but she’s on the small side for a main course.” He glanced down in case he had offended the young brunette hanging on his arm but, if he had, she made no sign of it. “If I lend you the spit, will you serve Jaimie at your party too? You can do her in the oven like a turkey and either serve her as an appetizer or alongside your spit-roasted piglet here? What do you say?”

“Sounds good to me!” Frank grinned as Claire came over with a glass of white wine in her hand and a new beer for her husband. “Hear that, honey? He’s Sam here is lending us his spit for Emily and his little one for us to roast at the party too.”

“Oh how delightful!” Claire gushed. “Thank you so much!” 

“Oh don’t mention it!” Sam smiled. “Like I told your husband, you’d be doing us a favour and she’ll be getting her wish so maybe she’ll give us a moment’s peace!” All three adults laughed in the way parents always do sharing a joke about the hardships of parenting. “So it’s settled then? Jaimie will be thrilled! Can’t wait to see her face when I tell her in the morning!”

“Don’t you think you ought to go get her out and… you know?” Claire reminded her husband. Frank looked across to the pot where Amy appeared to be be passionately making out with her older pot-mate. He did not have to see below the surface of the orange soup to guess what was going on down below.

“I’m not sure she’d thank us!” he laughed. 

“Still,” Claire replied pointedly, “We did say!” Amy had been in the pot for nearly three quarters of an hour now. Although she did not seem to be suffering yet, the soup must be getting scalding hot and they had agreed that she could be cooked on the understanding that she be taken out and beheaded before the process became too painful. Chloe would most likely prefer to boil to death before being taken out and cut up but that was her choice and she was old enough to make it – Amy was only eight years old and her parents still felt the need to protect her to an extent. 

“Hey!” Frank laughed as he approached the pot where the two girls were happily cooking and adding their own particular spices to the stew as they did so. “Sorry to break up this party but it’s time for someone’s head to come off!” Reluctantly, Amy broke the kiss. For a moment it looked as if she were about to complain but she realised that this was the deal she had agreed to and, if she made too much of a fuss, her parents may simply take her home instead of letting her finish cooking – she was pretty sure she had not yet suffered any unrecoverable injury from the scalding soup.

“Here, you might want to put this on.” Jim handed Frank a clear plastic apron. “That soup can stain like a son of a bitch!” Realising that his new neighbour had a point, Frank quickly took off his shirt, handing it to his wife, then put on the disposable protective garment. 

“Be back soon, I promise!” Amy giggled, giving Chloe a final, affectionate kiss.

“You’d better!” the young teen laughed, “I want to nibble on some of your sweet flesh before I check out!” Grinning at this prospect, Amy turned to her dad and held out her arms as if she were asking for help getting out of the bath. He reached down and lifted her under her arms, her lovely young body coated in the sticky orange soup.

Quite a crowd gathered once more as they realised what was about to happen and even Chloe folded her arms over the side of the pot and rested her chin on them to get a good look. Frank walked with Amy to the area where Sophie had been beheaded and gutted then set her down on her feet. 

“Better give her a rinse-off. Want to the do honours?” Jim handed him the hose with its gun-like end. Amy stood, arms by her side and dripping with the viscous liquid in which she had been boiling, biting her lower lip in excited anticipation of what was to come next! Frank activated the hose and began to spray his young daughter clean.

Despite her excitement and willingness, Amy let out an involuntary yelp as the water hit her. Water from a garden hose is always cold but coming after spending such a long time in the hot soup, it felt especially icy! Her skin revealed as the orange gloop washed away was bright pink but apparently otherwise unharmed with no blistering or signs of burning. By the time she was completely cleaned, she really did look as if she would be able to walk away but Frank knew better than to ask her again if she was really sure about going through with this. Her reaction when he had told her she did not have to was enough to tell him that she would not take kindly to further questioning of her decision.

“Ready?” he asked, the beheading axe in his hands. Jim had offered to do the deed for him as he was inexperienced but Frank felt he owed it to his daughter to do it himself. With an excited nod and happy smile, Amy stepped forward and knelt down before for block, resting her slim neck into the groove. Claire, her mother, knelt down in front of her, partly to comfort her and partly to ensure that her head was not damaged by hitting the ground. Since she was being neatly decapitated anyway, she would make a very nice trophy to go above the fire place of their new home. 

Jim quickly stepped over and tied the young meat-girls wrists behind her back to stop her thrashing around too much once her head came off then Frank raised the axe high. Everyone waited silently, wondering if he might be about to count down but instead, after a pause and a deep breath, he dropped the axe hard on his daughter’s neck, taking her pretty young head off with one clean blow. 

The rest of the guests cheered as Claire deftly avoided the spray of crimson blood which spurted from Amy’s neck stump, standing and holding the head aloft which her daughter’s pretty eyes darted around in surprise and a broad smile adorned her face. The men wasted no time in hanging her carcass for gutting then halving it and taking down one half at a time to chop into small, easily-cooked pieces. 

Less than ten minutes after being removed from the pot, Amy was returned to it in small, bloody chunks. All but her head of course which the hosts had offered to refrigerate until it was time to go home. 

Chloe happily swirled the stew with her arms, mixing her late friend’s remains into the soup which was turning a little darker. It was not long before several bowls of chopped vegetables were added. Knowing that the cute, pointy-breasted teen would probably not last much longer, most of the guests gathered around the pot. Never one to miss the opportunity for putting on a show, Chloe took hold of a piece of Amy that bobbed past her, a small piece of arm she thought, the bone still passing through the middle, and hungrily devoured the meat before sucking the marrow from the section of bone and dropping it back into the stew. 

The small girl’s meat was indeed delicious! As she thought about how she would soon be chopped up and, some short while afterwards eaten by the hungry guests who all stood watching her, Chloe reached between her own legs and began to stroke. The stew was truly boiling now and her skin stung painfully so it took more effort than usual to stimulate herself but, determined to go out with a bang, she persisted. Soon she could feel the familiar euphoria rising, made even more intense this time but the knowledge that these were her final moments. With a scream of passionate ecstasy, Chloe experienced the most explosive orgasm of her life as her soul left her body. Seeing that the pretty volunteer was now just meat, Frank heaved her from the stew and stripped the meat from her bones before dropping her and her skeleton back in, her head adorning a second spike next to Sophie’s.

Half an hour later the stew was ready to serve and everyone, having had time to build up quite an appetite since their servings of roast Sophie, tucked in heartily. 

“So you’ll let us know about the party?” Sam asked as Frank, Claire and Emily were getting ready to leave some time later. “I’ll bring Jaimie round to meet you tomorrow if that’s okay? I can’t wait to tell her the good news!”

“Sounds great!” Frank smiled, putting one arm around his wife and the other around his soon to be cooked daughter. “See you tomorrow!” This felt like a neighbourhood he was going to enjoy living in!

THE END


End file.
